


Miraculous: tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir (Season 2 script)

by Hadieh



Series: Miraculous Ladybug [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 01:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12877404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadieh/pseuds/Hadieh
Summary: Marinette seems to be a normal teenage girl -- she dreams of becoming a fashion designer, is a bit awkward and has a crush on a classmate. But she has a secret other teenagers don't have -- she lives a double life as a crime-fighting superhero known as Ladybug. She uses her superpowers to help protect her native Paris from supervillain Hawk Moth. She is assisted, reluctantly, by fellow hero Cat Noir, even though she insists she doesn't need him -- a stance she might not take if she knew his alter ego is her crush, Adrien. Together, Ladybug and Cat Noir help keep Paris safe from Hawk Moth and other villains.





	Miraculous: tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir (Season 2 script)

**Author's Note:**

> This was kinda written in a rush- and on my phone so... sorry for some wrong spellings!!

wayzz: master, are you okay?

Master fu: she's here

wayzz: oh! (hides)

marinette enters

master fu: hello ladybug.

Tikki: i know you never wanted me to bring her here again but you must see what she discovered! Show him marinette!

Marinette: i've... Been here... I have met you before! You were the one who healed tikki when she was sick! So... I'm guessing you're not remembering that?

Master fu: not really. That was your first day of school. Marinette you're always ready to help others, i knew that day, that very moment that you'd make a fantastic ladybug.

Marinette: but.. who are you?

Tikki: master fu is the last known member of the owner of the guardians!

Wais: guardians of the miraculous. I'm wayzz! Master fu's kwami. It's a pleasure to meet you marinette.

Marinette: uhh... You too! Hehe.

Master fu: we guardians are responsible for protecting and distributing the miraculous. We are chosen in child and trained for many years, especially for this mission. When we were much, much younger we- (sighs) ...i made a mistake.the guardian tempers was destroyed All because of me. Two of the miraculous were lost that day; the butterfly and the peacock. Also gone forever was the ancient spell book.

Marinette: but.. All it has is drawings of super heroes and bunch of strange symbols.

Master fu: not strange to a guardian Back in the days i was never given the oportunity to even have look at it. But, I've been taught enough to read it for the good. These pages contain various spells capable of giving ladybug and cat noir special abilities we haven't known about! Until now. Obvoisly this book is valuable!

Scene changes to natalie; she is showing pictures on her tablet proving that adrien took the book.

Gabriel: why did you take the book?

Adrien: i.. I just wanted to know what you were hiding behind that posture that was so important. You.. You never told me about those things! I was intending to give it back to you, i swear! But then.. I lost it...

Gabriel: how can i possibly trust you again, adrien?

Adrien: sorry... I'll get you another copy.

Gabriel: it's one of a kind! The book was the source of my inspirasion.

Adrien: i didn't know that.. I hardly know anything about you father..

Gabriel: you won't be returning to school. You'll be home schooled again with natalie.

Scene changes back to master fu and marinette.

Master fu: I've always that believed whoever has the spell book, must have the peacock and the butterfly miraculous.

Marinette: wait a sec- you mean.. Whoever own the spell book could be howkmoth?!

Master fu: how did you discover this book marinette?

Marinette: i! Uh... (records that adrien had the book) ..i found it! Lying on a bench-in a park close to the school! Hehe...

Master fu: you didn't see who it belonged to then?

Marinette: no.. no i didn't..

Master fu: what a shame. For a moment i thought we were about to discover the identity of howkmoth. We would've had a chance to defeat him.

Marinette: uh.. I could investigate if you want.

Master fu: but you must be very careful marinette. If you succeed you may well find yourself face to face with howkmoth.

Marinette: i'll be very careful. I promise. (gets out) (is running)

tikki: why did you lie to master fu?

Marinette: i couldn't tell him that adrien was the one had the book! Adrien can't be howkmoth! Huh! What if he is?! That would mean that i'm crazy in love with a supervillain! I can't be crazy in love with a super villain! I have to fight him and-!!!

Tikki: calm down marinette! I sure there's an explanation..

Marinette: i need to get to the bottom of this.

Tikki: do you know where to find adrien?

Marinette: i know that boy skedulised heart!

Tikki: lets go!

Marinette: (enters her school) i don't see him... Somethings up. Adrien never misses expensive lessons.

Chloe: ohh noo!! This is terrible tragedy! (Cries)

marinette: what's up with her?

Chloe: adrien is never coming back to school! Ever!!! (sobbing)

kim: his dad grounded him.

Max: for life.

Marinette: what? Why?

Nino: something about loosing his major important book that belongs to his dad.

Marinette: his dad..? HA! Phew...

Chloe: phew?!

Marinette: phew! Cause i-i was scared if it was super serious! I mean-yeah sure it really IS serious-it's not like his sick or anything-so surely we can fix this-we won't just stand by and let this happen! (runs away to the bathroom) so it wasn't adrien's book. It was his fathers, adrien isn't howkmoth! Ha.. I knew it. Adrien doesn't have an evil bone in his body.

Tikki: according to nino adrien did take the book without his father's permission.

Marinette: well, he must have had a good reason to do it.

Tikki: you realize, based on master fu's theory, adrien's father could be howkmoth!

Marinette: no way it couldn't be! ..hmm.. an artist who never leaves his home.. Mysterious, very intelligent but cold, even to his own son.. This is a very strong lead, tikki!

Tikki: please be careful marinette!

Marinette: i will. Tikki, SPOTS ON!! (transforms to ladybug) (runs to school's roof) (dials cat noir)

cat noir's voice: has the cat got your tongue? Leave a massage!

Ladybug: cat noir, i think i know who howkmoth is. Get your whiskers over here fast!

Scene changes to gabriel.

Natalie: what will you do without the book?

Gabriel: you know where this goes. (hands her a sketchbook) (starts breaking the wall pictures of adrien)

scene changes to adrien.

Plagg: look at the bright sight! Your father could have found out about me! It's a good thing that we kwamies can never be filmed or photographed! Oh those photographers have no idea what they are missing.

Adrien: I've gotta find that book. I'll never be allowed to return to school..

Plagg: return to school? Are you crazy?! No more homework, no more alarm clocks, we should be celebrating! Hey, I know! (brings a jar full Camembert i name this piece, 'el plaggo'! It's being maturing for 99 days-

adrien: huh?! (gets out of his room) what was that?! (wants to enter his fathers room but natalie stops them)

natalie: your father is very busy. Shouldn't adrien be practicing his piano right now?

Scene changes to howkmoth.

Howmoth: raf of a father betrayed by his son with perfect pray for my akuma! Stay close, my little akuma. Dark wings, fold! [A/N: if that's what he said i didn't hear well, sorry] (transforms back to gabriel)

nooroo: uh, why is the akuma still here?

Gabriel: i must become someone else, to meet the mystery.

Nooroo: i don't understand master.

Gabriel: nooroo, i renounce you...

Nooroo: uhhahhh! (enters gabriels's miraculous)

gabriel: ...temporerily. Come to me my little akuma, and evelise me! I am now, the collector! My book of inspiration has been taken from me. So i shall build a new one. And perhaps pick up a miraculous or two added. Muahahaha!!

Scene changes to adrien's room.

Adrien: my father is angry because of me. He wont forgive me until i find that book.

Plagg: may i remind you that you're actually grounded?

Adrien: addrien is, but cat noir isn't! Plagg, CLAWS OUT!! (transforms) (his staff signals that he has a massage)

ladybug's voice: cat noir, i think i know who howkmoth is, get your whiskers over here fast!

Cat noir: wow i guess the spell book will have to wait that long.

Scene changes to in front of gabriel's room.

The collector: natalie! You will be the first of my many inspirations to come.

Natalie: Mr. Agreste?

The collector: you can call me, the collector. (throws his book to her causing natalie to be disappeared and sketched on gabriel's sketch book, meaning she's caught by him. He smiles and catches the gorilla too) adrien, i have a great collection i want to show you. (enters adrien's room by breaking the door. He groans when he doesn't see him)

woman: cheese! Huh?!

The Louvre disappears, people scream and run away. Scene changes to the collector which he is catching paintings, jagged stone, and nadia in his sketch book.

Nadia: i'm nadia chama-! (disappears)

the collector: since the book that used to be my life is gone, i'm going to use your life to fill up this new one! (He catches the camera, the scene changes where he catches the mayor, and at last the Eiffel tower) nothing can inspire me more than imprisoning ladybug and cat noir in these pages forever!

Scene changes to the school's roof; ladybug is sick of waiting for cat noir.

Ladybug: ugh! (dials cat) cat noir! What did you- (cat noir lands behind her) cat noir! Did you get my massages?

Cat noir: yeah~ and i can't wait to know more my lady detective! So, who's the suspect?

Ladybug: gabriel agreste.

Cat noir: huh?! (falls a little)

ladybug: you know the fashion designer?

Cat noir: you got.. proof?

Ladybug: uhh-um.. I can't tell you.

Cat noir: so i'm supposed to just.. accept that?!

Ladybug: you must trust me on this. But it all makes sense! Gabriel agreste is a secret of mam, and he never leaves his house. And get this, check out this brand's logo.

Cat noir: butterfly?! (remembers more loge's in his house)

ladybug: you okay cat noir?

Cat noir: (almost very cold) it's time to get to the bottom of this.

Scene changes to another rooftop.

The collector: my plan is working perfectly.

Scene changes to gabriel's room.

Ladybug: whoa, what happened here? Looks like somebody had a little temper on.. Are you sure you're okay?

Cat noir: yeah.. Yeah lets keep going..

Ladybug: ah! He's got a son! Let's go check his room, i have to make sure nothing has happened to him!

Cat noir: where's gabriel agres-?!

The collector: there is no gabriel agreste, there is only.. The collector! (throws his sketchbook, which they duck) you won't be able to escape!

And he keeps on trying and they keep on running away from the sketchbook in the hall, the heroes run to another room, cat stops and throws his staff to collector.

Ladybug: wait!

Collector catches the staff in his sketch book, which its sketched in his book. Ladybug and cat noir gasp.

The collector: nice piece, wouldn't you agree? (cat noir throws a sofa to him, he catches it in his sketch book, collector groans and erases the sofa from his book)

the heroes hide.

Ladybug: he haven't got much in that book.

Cat noir: yeah but when he touch it it will disappear!

Ladybug: LUCKY CHARM!!! A peddle? (uses her luck vision) i have no idea what to do with this! We need to stal him.

The collector: ladybug and cat noir, you shall be the master peaces in my new book of inspiration!

Ladybug and cat noir fight with him, blah blah blah, and then collector catches ladybugs yoyo in his book.

The collector: my collection's growing~

ladybug: no!

The heroes jump away.

Cat noir: so that must be.. Gabriel agreste can't possibly be howkmoth since he has been akumatised!

Ladybug: You call agreste turning into the collector good news?!

Collector finds them, the hide in adrien's room and block the door by some heavy things.

Ladybug: gabriel agreste's son isn't at home?

Cat noir: maybe the collector has already captured him.

Ladybug: he is taking out his own son?!

Cat noir: uh-

The collector: you cannot escape from me!

Ladybug: what if he has no pages left from his book? (uses her lucky vision; adrien's book case, adrien's foosball and cat noir's tail)

the collector: before i emortelise you, allow me to siese your miraculous for howkmoth.

Ladybug: cat noir, i need a ne-!

Cat noir: what?

Ladybug: we're gonna complete his collection!

Cat noir: very smart m'lady! What a genius ~

ladybug: less talking-more doing! (takes cat noir's tail/belt on her way getting down)

Cat noir: CATACLYSM!! (touches adrien's bookcase making the CD's fall down)

ladybug: ready cat noir?

Cat noir: i'm always ready for you my lady!

Cat noir starts throwing the CDs down to the Foosball which ladybug has attached all the handles to her peddle by cat noir's belt/tail, so it makes the CDs throw directly to collector. The collector smirks and starts capturing the CDs in his sketch book.

Ladybug: common! Common!

Cat noir: no more!

Collecture captures the Foosball and goes to catch ladybug too, but he has no pages left.

The collector: it already full! (ladybug punches the book into the air and cat catches it) my book, no! (cat throws it back to ladybug and she rips it)

ladybug: MIRACULOUS LADYBUG! (everything goes back to normal) no more evil doing for you little akuma. Time to DE-EVELISE! Gotch ya! Bye bye little butterfly.

The collector changes back to gabriel. Ladybug walks to cat noir to high five with him but he runs to gabriel.

Ladybug: pound-

cat noir: are you okay faa- sir?

Gabriel: cat noir.. ladybug.. What happened to me?

Cat noir: you were akuma attacker by howkmoth, but don't worry. It's over now.

Gabriel: thank you. Thank you both of you. Huh- adrien! Where is my son?!

Cat noir: HEEEE- must be hiding!

Ladybug: cat noir's right, other wise he would've re-appeared right here.

Gabriel: nothing must happen to him, he's too pressus to me.

Ladybug: we're about to transform back. Bye mr. Agreste.

Cat noir: don't worry yourself sir, i'm sure your son is safe and sound.

they leave.

Gabriel: see you very soon.

Scene changes to master fu's place.

Marinette: so.. Since gabriel agreste was akumatised, he can't possibly be howkmoth, right?

Master fu: that's very probable but, how did you find out that gabriel agreste was the owner of the spell book?

Marinette: first i was thinking the book belonged to gabriel's son, adrien. Cause i saw him with that at school- while he was stolen by a girl. And before tikki got it back and, i only just met you so.. I.. I didn't know if i could tell you that.. So yeah..

Master fu: you were afraid if he's the one you love turned out to be howkmoth.

Marinette: WHA-uh-no! Uh- ..how did you know that..? I MEAN- i don't love him at all! Hehehe! (master smiles) ohh.. Right, yes. Adrien is amazing! I couldn't stand the thought of him being a super villain..

Master fu: you know marinette if you want to be stronger than howkmoth we have to trust each other.

Marinette: i know.. But now adrien won't be able to come back to school because i can never give him that book back! I'll never ever see him AGAIN!! (starts sobbing like chloe)

master fu: there isn't a single problem that can't be solved, marinette. (scene changes, where master is taking pictures of the book) these are quiet incredible!

Scene changes to the agreste mansion. Marinette is talking to gabriel.

Marinette: ..so when adrien put the book down away i wanted to take a peek. You see i thought it was a book full of pictures of him cause he's so cute! UH- but uh you already knew that, hehe. Anyway um, when he came back i was scared if he would see me staring at his book so i hide it in my backpack and i know it was a dump thing to do! I'm really really sorry!

Gabriel: i see. So you're one of his admirers?

Marinette: admirers- yeah! That's the word.. (hands him the book) you won't say anything to him will you? (he shakes his head in no) ..are you gonna let adrien come back to school..?

Gabriel: well considering he didn't actually lose my book as it was 'borrowed' by you, yes i will.

Marinette: ah thank you! (walks out but stops) ..can i ask you a question? (he nods i look through the book and it looked really awesome, those illustrations of legendary heroes are super... Inspiring! Where did you get it?

Gabriel: i found it while i was in a trip with my wife. I've never seen another copy of it.

Marinette: well then you're very lucky to own it. (waves and leaves)

tikki: that was really brave what you just did for adrien.

Marinette: thanks tikki. All now what really matters is to let adrien be out of the house again.

Scene changes to gabriel's room.

Gabriel: i'm sorry i became so furious over a book.

Adrien: i shouldn't have taken it without your permission.

Gabriel: that book.. Was the very first last book your mother gave me before.. Before she disappeared. All i have left from her is this book.. and you. But i know i can't keep the book or you locked up in this house forever.

Adrien: does that mean you'll let me go back to school again? (gabriel nods) (adrien hugs him tightly) thank you father.. (smiles)

scene changes to the next day; adrien comes out of the car and nino hugs him. Chloe pushes nino away and jumps on adrien while the others come after.

Scene changes to gabriel, he has the copy of the spell book on his computer.

Natalie: so then, if you already had a copy of the book, why'd you go through all that trouble?

Gabriel: i did what i had to do to keep my secret. (he pushes some buttons which are on his wife's porture, and he enters the place where all the butterflies are. He opens his miraculous and nooroo appears) happy to see me again?

Nooroo: at your service master.

Gabriel: Nooroo, dark wings RISE! (transforms to howkmoth) ladybug, cat noir, to find out who i am! But now i am more suspicious than I've ever been! After today, nothing will prevent me from getting your miraculous, and making my greatest wish come true! I'll i need to do now is to wait for my next pray..


End file.
